


Reese the Killer -  the dog wallker

by Yunshuiyin



Series: Reese the Killer [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunshuiyin/pseuds/Yunshuiyin
Summary: AU (Hit Man by Lawrence Block)Reese is a contract killer while Finch is a reclusive billionaire who suffered from social phobia.Finch found himself a job as a dog walker to help for his social phobia, of course his employer is Reese. The dog is Bear.Root and Shaw are described as lovers in this story.Sorry for my poor English, and thanks to Google translate...





	Reese the Killer -  the dog wallker

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reese the Killer - 遛狗人](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252666) by [Yunshuiyin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunshuiyin/pseuds/Yunshuiyin). 



When Reese took Bear back to the apartment, the phone just sounded. Reese pressed the answer button, and the signal came from Kara,” Hello, lover, Mark missed you. You’d better come to Yonkers for a while.”

“Okay.”

After Reese hung up Kara’s phone, he dialed another number,” Hi, Finch, this is John Reese, I’m going out of town this afternoon, it may take one or two weeks. I hope that you can come over to take care of Bear for these days.”

“No problem, Mr. Reese, I will go there this afternoon.”

Reese had left when Finch arrived at his apartment. There’s an envelope placed on the table next to the door. ”Finch” was written in bold letters on the envelope, and a thick piece of cash was in the envelope. Bear should be turning around the table for a while, now he rushed to Finch happily as soon as he saw him.

“Good boy, Bear.”

 

Harold Finch, who was hired by Reese two months ago to walk his dog, yes, walking the dog.

Reese’s work is generally not busy, but he always goes out of town from time to time, perhaps across the ocean by flight. He hasn’t had a dog before, but he has to take of Bear since he brought him back. However, Reese cannot take care of Bear when he is at work. Two months ago, Reese went to Indiana for business, he sent Bear to a dog hotel, when he was back, he found Bear suffered a lot, from that time on, Reese made up his mind that he wouldn’t make Bear unhappy like that again.

 

Finch advertised on the web to find a job, "walking the dog, watering the flowers, responsible professionals to do it for you", yes, Harold Finch is the middle-aged reclusive rich man who gets bored to regular things and wants to treat his social phobia. In the end, he came up with such a good idea of watering the flowers and walking the dog, do not need directly facing the customers, as long as looking after the customers’ cats, dogs and plants when they are out or inconvenient, what a great start!

However, what Finch didn’t expect is that offering the service of watering flowers and walking dogs is quite a competition. He didn’t find the right employer at first. You know the employers usually preferred some young and energetic girls instead of him, a middle-aged cripple. “oh, dear, your leg seems not convenient, Petty sometimes is too crazy for you to walk.”

It doesn’t work for a few times. Until two months ago, Finch received a call from Reese. The voice on the phone was low and slightly hoarse, anyway, it was a very charming male voice, asking, ”Harold Finch?”

“Yes, sir. “

“Mr. Finch, I read your resume on the website. Do you still offer the service of walking the dog?”

“Yes, of course, of course.”

Finch was nervous when he first met with Reese and Bear. It wasn’t because of his social fears, but that Reese and Bear were both a bit not in his imagination. Bear is an adult Belgian Malinois, very vigilant, not friendly to strangers. As to Reese, at the beginning, Finch even did not know how to describe Reese, silent and cold, a handsome man in dangerous occupations?

Finch noticed the dangerous trait of Reese, which almost made him a bee in his bonnet, “oh, God, he might be a killer.”

"Bear, gann zitten." Reese was gaving orders to Bear. When the dog sat quietly, he turned around and said to Finch, "Mr. Finch, I saw your gardening certificate on the web, but I have no flowers to be watered, what you need to do is only taking care of Bear. Besides he will get a real bad temper when being hungry, in general, Bear is a good dog. He can understand English, but if you want to give him orders, you have to speak Dutch."

“Dutch? I learned some when I was in college. Lucky me, I think I haven’t forgotten it all."

"That sounds good," Reese nodded with a faint smile showing on his face, which made Finch even more nervous. God, it seemed that he wanted this job too much, or Said that his social phobia was more serious.

They went to walk the dog together that afternoon. Reese thought that Finch had to get familiar with Bear as soon as possible, so they had an agreement that Finch would take a walk with Bear on Wednesday morning and Friday afternoon, each time for one hour, by doing this Finch can earn $100 a week. And If Reese is out of town, Finch has to take care of Bear's daily life, for $100 a day.

The price was very good, in fact much higher than those general in market. Finch expressed his gratitude at the time, but Reese apparently did not take it as something important, "Bear looks to like you, Finch."

Reese is a man of few words. In fact, he didn’t have much communication with Finch, except for the first time he went to walk the dog with him. However, that was enough for Finch. Finch had to admit that he was inexplicably nervous when he faced Mr. Reese, which he would blame to they are being unfamiliar. But when he saw in the park, there were always ladies who came forward to Mr. Handsome, after Bear’s name, he would unconsciously take a sigh of relief, “Who knows, Mr. Handsome chose a middle-aged cripple to walk the dog for himself, instead of preferring young girls like most of the employers. It probably implies that he does not want to be involved in any love affairs."

 

Reese certainly does not want to be involved in any love affairs, which is because of his profession, on the other hand is because of Jessica.

Regarding Jessica, it was a long and sad story. As for Reese’s profession, yes, Mr. Finch's intuition was correct, Reese is a killer, a professional contract killer.

 

Reese called a taxi to the train station and took the train to Yonkers.

Mark Snow bought a beautiful house in Yonkers. In the past two years, he was getting so bald that he got more and more disliking to show up in the city. He stayed in the house of Yonkers all day long and seemed to have found himself kind of psychological compensation. When Reese arrived, Kara was already sitting in Mark's beautiful courtyard. She was said to have stopped drinking, and now she drinks tea.

"Would you like a cup of tea, lover?"

"No, thanks, coffee is fine for me."

"What about your wonder dog? You should bring him here, Mark may be willing to look after him."

"I don't think it's necessary. Someone is looking after him already."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes," Reese answered very quickly. He didn't seem to be willing to talk with Kara about this topic, and Kara didn't ask much more, "Mark is upstairs. He waited for you for a while. Listen, if you want, I think I can go with you this time."

Reese went upstairs to talk to Snow for about twenty minutes. When he came down, Kara poured herself another cup of iced tea. "What would you say?"

"I can do it by myself, Kara, I think your back office work is equally outstanding."

"Well, John, remember to bring me next time."

"No problem, for the next time."

 

In the evening, Reese took a Lufthansa flight to Vienna at JFK and stopped by in Frankfurt. In Frankfurt, two girls came up on the flight, with their seats in the front row of Reese. Girls now were lifting their luggage to the luggage rack. However, there seemed to be some contradiction between them. The tall girl approached Reese who was sitting in the back row. She lowered her body and showed a nearly deliberate smile. "Mr, can you please do a little help? This suitcase is a bit heavy."

It is of course no problem to help. Reese stood up and just got ready to lift the suitcase, but someone was faster than him. The short girl was so quick lifting the luggage to the luggage rack that no one seems to see where she came.

"This is not heavy at all, Samantha."

Then the tall girl named Samantha said to Reese with a bit embarrassment, "I am sorry, sir."

Reese shrugged and showed that he would not care for this.

Throughout the flight, the girls in the front row hadn’t stop their small complaints to each other. It was heard that the short girl’s name was Sameen. She was very dissatisfied with the decision that her companion suddenly wanted to go to Vienna, “ Come on, Samantha, the old fat guy was no more than cheating you some money, you don’t need to chase him around the world like a stalker. What do you want to do, wasting your life? You know that I still have 36 patients on my waiting list in New York.”

OK, this is a couple, Reese assured for this, after listening to the nearly two hours’ flirting between them.

 

After the plane arrived, someone at the airport exit was holding a sign to pick Mr. John Keller from New York. Reese knew that he was to pick him up. The guy handed him an envelope with two credit cards and a photo of the target, along with a car key. Very well, even a car has been already rented.

"Frank Fudleyman and his mistress will stay at InterContinental, their room number is 0323, booked for two weeks, I think you know what to do for the rest, um, I mean, you are the professions."  
Reese nodded. He took the envelope and the key, drove from Schwechat Airport to the InterContinental Hotel, and then stayed in.

Everything went well, except at the Hotel reception, he ran into the girl couple that kept complaining and flirting on the flight.

"Hi, Mr. ..."

"Keller, John Keller."

"Oh, Mr. Keller, it’s so happy to meet you again." The girl named Samantha was a little bit too enthusiastic. Reese determined that the little contradiction between her and her Sameen hadn’t been fixed. However, Reese was not interested in being as an impromptu prop between a young couple with love issues. The killer showed a dangerous smile, "But Samantha, I am pretty sure that your girlfriend will not be very happy."

 

The girls were no more than an irrelevant episode. Reese went to his room and took a hot bath after travelling across the continent. A hot bath would do something good to his bad feelings caused by jet lag, and then reminded him of his old days, taking orders, running around the world, as well as executing people. And, there is no better in nowadays, but at least he has had a dog.

Well, Reese suddenly thought of his dog Bear before he had fallen asleep on the pillow. God knows that how much he wanted to call Bear at this time. He was sure that Bear would be waiting at the phone.

“Oh, come on, be normal, John."

Reese slept for almost two hours, and when he got up, he just caught up with dinner. He saw Fudleyman, the target, in the hotel's steak house, and of course along with his mistress. Fudleyman was a fat old man with a strong body as well as a big head. He had a prominent eyebrow, with a lot of flesh in his face. The old man's gold-gray hair combed backwards, but the hair does not suit for his head, which made him looking like a clownish old lion. His mistress was petite, had a beautiful face full of exotic flavors, her green eyes were flickering, seemingly innocent.

Reese's original plan did not take into account the mistress. He would not mind the "kill one get one free" business, if things goes to that direction. While after the dinner, the killer had some changes in his mind, perhaps he need to find an occasion that the mistress would not be there.

Reese got up and left the steak house after dinner, and unexpectedly met with Samantha and Sameen. This time Samantha still had an annoying enthusiasm for Reese, while Sameen immersed herself in her steak, then raised her head and revealed a dissatisfaction to Reese. Reese laughed, he regretted that he hadn’t accept Kara's kindness of asking to come together, if that, he at least wouldn't have to be treated as a jealous and provocative prop by lovers.

However, Reese realized another thing. On the plane, he heard Sameen mentioned that Samantha was chasing a fat old guy all over the world. Looking back, the position where the tall girl sited was indeed a good perspective for observing the fat old guy, Fudleyman. Um, the fat old guy, he will surely be Fudleyman.

After Reese returned to his room, he need not only to figure out how to make the mistress not showing up, but also to ensure that the girl couple won’t interrupt any of the things. The “kill one get one free” can still be accept, however, it is too much for “kill one get three free”.

 

Samantha, the hacker known as Root called to New York in a bad mood, to her Uncle Harold, who was a computer genius and invisible billionaire, after she saw the fat old man Fudleyman, who deceived her a lot of money, travelling happily with his mistress in Europe.

"Hi, Harold, are there in the morning in New York? I am in Vienna, Europe. Fudleyman, the old villain is damn happy now, I swear I never felt so much wanting to find a way to swindle my money back from him."

“Samantha? Are you still tracking that Fudleyman?” Harold’s voice came from the phone with an apparent disagreement for what Samantha was doing, then followed by a dog barking on the phone.

“Bear, Hou op.” Finch ordered.

Yes, the hacker Root's uncle is Harold Finch. Now Finch was busy feeding Bear foods, which surprised Root at the other side of the phone, "Harold, are you really doing a job of walking dogs? To be honest, I can barely imagine what kind of person would hire you to walk the dog."

There came another cheerful barking from the phone, then, Finch’s voice sounded,” Don’t be too much surprised, actually my employer is very good, a handsome dog-loving person, he pays me $100 a day.”

“Well, you are a lucky dog.”

“Leave that Fudleyman alone. There should be a lot of good men and bad men who want to teach a liar a lesson. Samantha, you’d better come back to New York earlier. I remembered you had said that Ms. Shaw would be very busy during this time.”

“Yah, Sameen is indeed very busy, and she is unhappy with me on this journey.”

“So, come back. How much have you been cheated? I will let Global Insurance pay you. “

However, it didn’t cheer Root up even she had this conversation with her Uncle Harold. In fact, she had a worse mood when she hung up and walked out of the room, seeing Sameen sitting with Reese and drinking.

 

The Mr. Keller doesn’t seem to be a talking-and-laughing person, but he apparently got along with Sameen very well for now. Keller smiled and asked, “Ms. Shaw, you are no doubt a person who would enjoy romance, in the early spring of Vienna, don’t you plan to take your Lady Sweet going out for a walk in the suburbs?”

“You mean Schönbrunn Palace, Princess Sissi?"

“It is a good place. I heard that Princess Sissi is always a dream of girls. I don't know if you are interested in, but Lady Sweet would probably be very glad to go there."

“Well, I actually want to go too.”

“Then go.” Reese raised his glass and drank the whiskey inside, "Don't follow the damn fat old man anymore" , of course, the second half of the sentence was silently said. Afterwards, Root came over with quick steps and a bad face, Sameen Shaw stood up and looked at her,"Mr. Keller just suggested that we should go to the suburbs for a walk. I think this is a good idea."

"Okay, we’re going tomorrow."

 

"Samantha, that Mr. Keller is a good man, I have to admit that I have a little biased against him on the flight."

“You may still be no wrong, he looks indeed like a dangerous man, a killer or something, God knows.”

"But this does not prevent him from being very attractive. He seems to be familiar with Europe."

"Oh, well, let's go to Princess Sissi’s place tomorrow, and don't repeat the European stories of Mr. Keller, Sameen, now I'm sorry to pique for you on the plane."

The young couple finally got out of their contradiction, thanks to John Reese, the true killer.

 

TBC

*** will translate the second half chapter asap. ***

 

 

Reese returned to his room after ending the conversation with the girls. Then, he remembered Bear once again. When he went out of town for work last time, Bear stayed in a dog hotel. At that time, Reese didn't think of Bear so much, but this time, Reese couldn't help planning to call to him.

Perhaps it was the Hotel InterContinental that reminding Reese of his past life. Thinking by this way, it may be fortunate for Kara’s not coming, because there would be no different from the past if Kara was also here.

No, not really, at least Reese now had a dog.

At last, Reese called to Bear.  Of course he wouldn't use the hotel's phone because it leaves unnecessary marks. He used a disposable mobile phone and dialed into the reserved telephone in his apartment. No one answered.

It’s funny. You cannot expect Bear picking up the phone and say hello, except that he can only erect his ear and listen to the ring bell. However, at least Bear can hear the ringtone, and he might know that this was his master's call back, the dog must be very happy. For now, Bear can be not at home, he was taken out for a walk by Finch, even Finch might have run with the dog.

Reese felt that the more he was thinking, the more absurd there would be. It must be the issues that caused by jet lag.  After a while, he finally covered his quilt and slept.

 

Early in the next morning, Reese sat two seats behind Fudleyman in a diagonally direction. Fudleyman gorged as if he was a beast. He ate too much meat, too much salt as well as too much sugar, and he also smoked heavily.  Seeing the big belly when the fat old guy got up and went out to smoke, Reese can’t help thinking that perhaps it doesn’t need him to do it at all, because Fudleyman would be sooner or later summoned to God by high blood pressure and high cholesterol, maybe with lung cancer together.

Except that time would be the problem. The customer of Mark’s beautiful house in Yonkers will certainly not wish that Fudleyman could live till the day of his natural death. Someone wishes this fat old guy died asap. Thus, Reese wiped his hands with the napkin carefully after finishing his breakfast, and decided to make it happen today.

Reese pushed over the chair and stood up. He walked towards the restaurant door, passing by the seat of Fudleyman. The green-eyed mistress gave a gaze to our Mr. Handsome when the old man was absent. The pretty woman showed a seductive smile, looked not innocent anymore.

Reese pretended not to notice that. In fact, he didn’t care much about what the mistress would do. He planned to follow Fudleyman all day, to find an opportunity doing it. It should not be like a one-gun-shot style, because Reese didn’t want to engage in that eye-catching way. “American rich man got shot in Vienna, suspected of a professional killer”, which would not be the story that Reese want to read from local newspaper or website, he preferred to make everything look more like an accident.

Professional habits, you know that CIAs are usually doing their work outside the United States, so they must be cautious. And the most funny part is that, once they return, they will be more cautious, because they are not allowed doing the work within the United States at all, isn't it?

Damn, Reese felt very uncomfortable about what he suddenly remembered. He shook his head, tried to drive the bad feelings out, then he sat in the hotel lobby, waiting for Fudleyman to appear again.

Fudleyman and his mistress returned to their room after breakfast. After half an hour, the mistress appeared in the lobby. But things didn’t look good for Reese, the mistress actually hung around with the girl couple and they showed up together. When they came out from the elevator, Root stared at the earrings of Miss Mistress, “Luna, your earrings look so pretty, I think Sameen can have a try of the same paragraph.” 

“We are going to the suburbs today, Luna, what about you?"

"Frank didn't have a plan. We don’t have anything to do during the day, maybe going to the museum. At night we had made an appointment to watch a modern opera."

"A modern Opera? What is that, something like Cat?"

"I don’t know, but I do know that the taste of an old guy is usually strange." Miss Mistress shrugged, "Maybe I should also let him take me to the suburbs during the day, only that way I can have the mood to accompany him for the "Cat" opera at night."

Don’t, don’t make things being complicated.

Reese cursed his bad luck of this time. On one moment, he couldn’t help but want to call to Kara to complain, finally he held back and now was driving slowly after Fudleyman’s car, keeping an appropriate distance from the fat old man. Yes, Fudleyman took his mistress going to the suburbs, too.

Reese looked down at his watch, it was not yet 10 o’clock for now. He dialed a phone call to his apartment, but hung up immediately once the ring bell sounded. He didn’t mean to wake up Bear. It was all because of that he damn forgot there was a thing called time zone, and now in New York, it was probably not yet 4 in the morning.”

 

“Don't worry, Frank is not interested in Princess Sissi, but he will try not to be an obstacle to me." Miss Mistress said this to Root and Shaw in the lobby earlier. However, Root didn't care this at all, actually Fudleyman the old cheater hadn’t never seen her in personal, despite he did cheat her for a lot of money. Shaw stood beside, and couldn’t resist rolling her eyes to Root after hearing that the mistress decided to go to the suburbs with great enthusiasm. Half an hour later, the girls’ car were driving on the left of Fudleyman, Shaw said to Root,” I really doubt if you are deliberate, even going the suburbs for a walk, you are still planning to swindle your money back, you’re terribly amazing.”

“It is purely coincidence. Now I’m thinking there may be a little bit unusual for Mr. Keller also going out to the suburbs today.”

Root seemed to see Reese flashed by from the rearview mirror, but after that, she and Shaw did never saw Mr. Keller and Mr. Keller’s car nearby. Shaw asked, “Samantha, do you have a little bit crush on Mr. Keller? Or should I say, I think you are also having a crush on Luna? Maybe I should go back to New York alone, trying not to become an obstacle to you.”

"Oh, dear Sameen, you know that Frank Fedleyman is the man I am the most interested in. I can't just let it go. Think about it, Me, the Root, actually was cheated by a stupid old man?!"

The girls drove to the Schönbrunn Palace, quarreling all the way. Shaw showed less interest to the Palace because of the bad mood, while Root was definitely not much better. They didn’t take long to “encounter” Luna, with Fudleyman beside. The old man’s hairstyle was blown worse by the wind in the suburbs, all made the atmosphere there not good.

Reese appeared in time and saved girls from being awkward, ”Hey, Ms. Shaw, what a coincidence to meet you here, and your sweet lady Samantha. “

Shaw and Root didn’t know if there was an illusion, but they both thought Mr. Keller’s way of speaking was a bit different from before, slightly frivolous and more like flirting. Shaw started to feel uneasy, fortunately Reese quickly turned his attention to Fudleyman and the mistress. He asked Root,” Samantha, is this your friend?”

Reese is apparently asking of Miss Mistress. And the mistress answered with a sweet smile before Root start speaking, “Luna, my name is Luna, Mr., I think we had met in Hotel InterContinental just this morning, at the restaurant.” She said.

"Oh, that's true, ma'am," Reese pretended working hard to recall, by the way showing some appropriate surprise, then he gave his name, Keller, of course Keller. Then, he glanced at Fudleyman who stood beside, "Luna, are you traveling with your father? It seems that your accent is also American."

As he thought, the old man was blown up to furious.

Things up there was as embarrassing as Reese expected. Reese apologized and then found a reason to leave. Before leaving, he happened to show the girls and Luna some pictures that he just taken, looking like unintentionally. “There is the zoo not far behind. They have three pandas living there, the two of them are no more than 1 year old, they are really cute."

“Dear God, they are so adorable. Mr. Keller, I didn’t know you are an animal lover!” Root finally gave her comments.

"My wife loves them, she used to be a huge fan of these little cuties."

"Oh? I can't tell that you are married." Shaw said.

"Well, for now I am not in a state of marriage, my wife had left me forever since a few years ago."

"Oh, sorry, I am sorry."

"It's okay, girls. Go to watch the pandas. Jess, I mean my wife could have been watching them all day long, let's say the fluffy little bears can sometimes make you feel calm."

Reese suggested the girls to go watching pandas, of course he was on purpose. He also suggested Fudleyman and Luna going to the zoo for pandas. "Mr. Fudleyman, I think Luna will also love pandas, if it is not in a hurry this afternoon, I might stay there for a whole day."

Fudleyman would not listen to Reese, but the mistress was going with Root and Shaw for pandas. Very good, the spot is clear.

There was no problem even with Fudleyman also going to the zoo. Reese was sure that the old fat guy would sooner or later come out for his treatment using nicotine. In fact, when Reese learned that the mistress decided to come here together, he knew that Schönbrunn Palace would not be a good place to avoid for irrelevant people anymore. Fortunately, there are pandas who are adorable. 

 

Reese made it happen to Fudleyman in an out-of-way place, kind like those with a label of "smoking can finally be permitted" place, outside the zoo, clean and quiet. Then he drove back to the city center, he already told the girls, he would be in a hurry in the afternoon.

It was in the afternoon when Fudleyman was found dead. And it is true that people can easily be immersed in the calmness that created by the fluffy little bears. When Luna had thought of Fudleyman, it was at least 2 hours past since the poor old man breathed his last.

Acute cerebral hemorrhage leading to a fall, with a bruise on the arm. It is expected that the heart had stopped beating in a very short time. He did not have the time to call for help, or he did have called for help, but no one knew.

The perfect accidental death.

Luna was questioning by the police, "Jesus, I said that he ate too much salt and meat. He even smokes!"

"Of course he is not my husband, but the old guy is always too jealous."

"Who knows, even I just say hello to a handsome man, he could be angry enough to have a heart attack."

"I asked him to accompany me to watch the cute pandas, but he wanted to smoke. How terrible he was!"

"Oh, poor old Frank," the mistress finally shed tears. "He is pretty good to me, except for giving me the fake diamonds.”

 

For the sudden death of Fudleyman, Shaw gave no comments. However, it was a bit exceed Root’s expectations. Despite this, Root didn’t account the old liar’s death as an accident.

It didn’t take the girls much time to go back to the Hotel InterContinental after learning that the old man had passed away. When entering the door, Root saw Reese checking out at the Hotel Reception, with no luggage by his side but the Mr. Handsome was apparently ready to go. Reese looked back and saw both girls, he came over after expressing his thanks to the reception staff, asking Shaw, "Is it fun to watch pandas?"

"Of course, they can't be cute anymore."

"Well, there is another place where you should take your sweet lady to go," said Reese, who picked one from those brochures which introducing local excursions at reception. He handed the booklet to Shaw with his gloved hands, “Votive Cathedral, built for thanking God”. Mr. Handsome said as he walked towards the gate, and squinted at Root before leaving the gate, ”you won’t waste your time.”

 

Reese drove directly to Schwechat, on the way, he made a call to his apartment in New York, he believed that Bear should be awake at this moment.

After the phone rang four times, someone actually answered, "Mr. Reese?"

It was Finch's voice showing a little bit restless, and Reese asked, "Finch?"

Reese didn’t expect that Finch would be there. He swears that he dialed this phone without any meaning of surveillance of his employee.  In fact, Finch at the other end of the phone didn’t noticed the surveillance thing at all, he rushed to apologize, "Mr. Reese, I guess it may be that you called back. I didn't mean to listen to your call. I know that you could be a very private person."

“It’s okay, I just called to hear Bear’s voice.”

So Finch let Bear barked to the phone receiver, Reese smiled and hung up.

You have to say that when you go out, it feels good that someone could pick up your call at home.

 

Reese bought the most recent ticket back to New York, this time for Air France, stopping by Paris.

More than 2 hours later, Reese, who shuttled among different terminals at Charles de Gaulle Airport, remembered to call Kara. Paris in the early spring, um, if Kara came together, maybe they would stay in Paris for a few more days, just like before.

They are actually no different from the old days. Reese thought that John Reese might have a different career only if Jessica didn’t die, but now, taking money, helping people out of their trouble that they couldn’t speak out, which seems no bad at all.”

Kara’s phone was connected, and the signal came from the VoIP phone at Charles de Gaulle Airport, “John, I know it is you.”

"Of course it is me, Kara, actually I should accept your suggestion this time, you should come together."

"Hah, Paris in the early spring, is that right?"

"It seems that you really understand me, everything goes well, I have enough time to be drunk in Paris in the early spring."

“Well, the customer has received the death of the target. Mark just mentioned it, clean and neat, seems to be a real accident, a heart attack?"

"Maybe it is a real accident. He eats too much salt, too much meat, as well as smokes too much."

"Come on, John, even the customer knows that this can't be a real accident. What have you done?"

"I said something that could make him angry, for example, he looked like his girlfriend's father, which made his blood pressure rise, and then, a small tube of vasoconstrictor, it was as simple as that."

"Oh, it turned out to be a cerebral hemorrhage, so is there a needle eye on the body?"

"It happens to have a bruise on the arm, which caused by falling down."

"Well, you are still cautious. In fact, no one will check it. Not to mention that they can't find you."

"Thanks for your compliment."

Kara at the other end of the phone suddenly laughed. "John, do you know? The customer just called to thank for our profession. Mark seemed no happy after hanging up. The bald muttered, who are we, how can it be unprofessional? ”

"We are ex-CIAs."

"We were already stars on the Langley wall."

Then they both stopped and didn't talk anymore. After a while, Kara said, "John, don't forget to come to Yonkers to drink ice tea when you come back."

“My pleasure”, John replied.

 

Reese got off the plane at JFK. It was already 11 pm at New York time. When he took a taxi back to Manhattan, it was almost in the early hours of the morning, but his apartment was still lit.

Reese inserted the key into the keyhole, and when he opened the door, Finch jumped like a frightened rabbit. "Mr. Reese? Oh, bad, I didn't expect you to come back today."

Bear had been snoring at Finch's feet. Now that Reese is back, he immediately slams into Reese's side, screaming at him cheerfully.

"Mr. Reese, I stayed here just to take care of Bear. I am a bit reluctant to leave Bear alone in the apartment. You know that he is very pitiful when he rolls.”

“Oh, I don't want to deceive you. I was here yesterday. I slept for one night, but you can rest assured that I have never touched your bed. In fact, the couch is good."

"God, since you are back now, then I will leave."

"Mr. Reese, I hope you are not angry, I have no other intentions."

"Oh, I have to go."

Finch’s words suddenly became too much, which is hard to believe even for himself, and Reese, who had been standing by the door, had no expression at first, then he raised his hand and let Bear return to his kennel, and laughed unconsciously. “Relax, Finch, I didn't blame you. Of course you can stay if you want, I am very happy that Bear can rely on you."

Reese's words made Finch take a sigh of relief. In fact, he really took a long sigh of relief. Then he took up his coat from the couch, "Mr. Reese, I am very grateful that you treat my unprofessional behavior with tolerance, I think I’d better go."

"Finch, I said that you are welcome to stay, since you think the couch is comfortable enough. Besides, it is very cold and not safe outside. You may have already guessed that I have just experienced a long trip, I’m not sure if I want to drive you back for now."

Reese's words made Finch feel a bit strange. Apparently, Mr. Handsome was laughing at him, the middle-aged dog walker, who would have no self-protection ability at midnight in New York. However, Finch listened to Reese’s words and stayed for some reasons that he even didn’t know.

Unfortunately, the staying was only a beginning. In fact, it was so bad that Finch didn’t even sleep on the couch on that night.

This all blamed Bear. Just a few days, he has got so familiar with Finch and couldn’t decide if he was supposed to stuck at his owner's feet or nestled around Finch. Bear screamed in a small voice, running back and forth between Reese and Finch, which made Finch making gestures getting the dog back to Reese again and again. As to Reese, he was very sleepy after the long journey. Mr. Killer lie straight into the bed after taking a hot shower. He may have been asleep for a little while.

Reese was upset by Bear’s whispering, but he could understand the poor dog suffering a choice disorder. Reese must be too sleepy. Anyway, Mr. Handsome reluctantly moved to one side of the bed and then said to Finch, "Mr. Finch, you can sleep here if you don't mind, the bed is large enough, and don't let the puppy bark again."

Reese’s voice was all along low and charming, and now with slightly vague because of the drowsiness, which indeed made Finch felt too much embarrassing.

Finch moved to Reese's bed and sat upright. He thought that he would spend all the night figuring out how to quit his job tomorrow, but on that night, he probably only counted the long eyelashes of Mr. Handsome for a while, and then fall asleep in the snoring of Bear.

 

The next morning, Finch felt almost frustrated to find himself wake up after Reese. He even wasn’t sure what kind of expressions he had at the time, when Reese stood in front of him with his collars opening at will and asked him what breakfast he wants. He should ask for resign, but he didn’t make it, because of Bear. At last, he heard Reese say to him, “Finch, don’t forget to come this Friday.”

Finch was sure that he must have nodded. Oh, Jesus, he felt that he was simply too silly.

On Friday afternoon, Finch sneaked into Reese's apartment like a thief. Reese wasn't there, Bear rushed over. Finch was relieved when he saw only Bear in the apartment, with some other complex emotions coming up in his mind, which even himself may not realize.

When Finch walked Bear in the park, he received a call from Root. "Uncle Harold, Sameen and I will come back at New York tonight, we can have dinner together, gonna to tell you a wonderful story."

“Well, I am free tonight.” Finch answered, seems not that happy. He was not sure if he wants to listen to Samantha’s story, he has had some trouble for himself these days.

“"Cheer up, Harold. Did you know that the old villain Fudleyman died? saying it was an accident."

“That’s good. You no longer need to waste your time with him in the future.”

“Hah, I’m telling you that it cannot be an accidental death, I am sure the old villain was killed by a tall cool and handsome guy."

"Samantha, you must have been in your delusions again."

"This is not a delusion. Sameen is also convinced that a Mr. tall cool & handsome we met on the plane cleaned up the old villain. The gentleman claimed to be Keller, God knows if he is suggesting that he is actually a Killer. Well, see you tonight, there are more clues."

“All right.”

Hanging up the phone, Finch didn't care too much about Root, but the word “Mr. tall cool & handsome” has always kept flashing in his mind, huh, it sounds just like describing Reese.

Finch felt embarrassed that he suddenly thought of Reese, so that he ended Bear's walk 15 minutes earlier that day and sent Bear back to the apartment. Fortunately, Mr. tall cool & handsome has not returned.

In fact, Finch didn’t have to worry about this, because Mr. tall cool & handsome wouldn’t be back till the evening, he went to Yonkers for Kara’s ice tea.

 

In the evening, Shaw didn't come over to dinner with Root. Root said that Shaw had exploded because of the backlog of her work.  It is better not to mess with her these days. Finch nodded, then, Root talked about what she called clues.

“He was also there before the Fudleyman died, and it seems that he had been trying to put me, Shaw and the mistress off from the old villain.”

“Sounds not convincing.”

“Yah, I know that those cannot be treated as evidence, but he later asked Sameen to take me to the Votive Cathedral, which definitely means something.”

“Votive Cathedral? The Cathedral that built to thank God for saving the Emperor's life from an assassination? “

“Yes, my Uncle Harold is always so erudite! Harold, think about it, he let us go to the Cathedral, which might suggest us to thank God, for that we didn't hinder him from killing, and thus to save our own lives.”

"I still think you are in your delusions. Maybe the handsome gentleman is only enthusiastic to recommend you to the sights of Vienna."

“No, the Mr. tall cool & handsome has nothing to do with enthusiasm. You’ll know what I’m talking about if you can have a meet with him. At that time, he handed Sameen the booklet with gloves, ah, he was so clever and didn’t want to leave his fingerprints at all!  Speaking of this, If I have his fingerprint, I’m sure I will try to locate him. ”

"Samantha, you need to find a serious job."

"What do you mean by serious job? Harold, unless you turn your machine out and let me try to fix it, or else, do you think that I should walking dogs for someone just as you?"

“Samantha, it is good and not easy to walk a dog.”

Finch thought that Samantha had delusions again. When he came back home, he said to himself that it was not easy to walk a dog , and then suddenly remembered that on that day, there seemed something like half of a candle fallen from Reese’s coat pocket, a church candle which was delicate, engraved with a string of letters that are not in English.

At that time, Finch was a bit out of state because of Reese’s sudden return. He thought that the letters on candle was Dutch, or he didn’t care about it all, but now think about it…

"Don't eat that," Reese stopped Bear at the time. He probably said something to Finch after taking the candle, "Sometimes I put a candle in the church that I pass through, for some dead people."

But Finch didn't quite understand why he brought back a candle that day. After a little while, the computer genius recalled the line on the candle, start with the letter V, seemed to be German, will it be "Votivkirche", which means Votive Cathedral?

 

Fin.

 


End file.
